


Tea with Ami

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there something you’d like to talk about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Ami

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "pink fluffy unicorns"

“Ami-chan?” asked Chibiusa. “Can I come to your house for a little while?”

The older girl hesitated, and she added quickly, “I won’t be a bother! I just… I could just use a little quiet.”

Chibiusa loved her mother, she really did, but the teenaged version was a bit too much sometimes. Evidently, Ami understood, because she smiled and said, “For a little while, then, and I can help you with your homework.”

“Okay,” Chibiusa agreed. Ami was super-smart, but she never made anyone feel dumb for not knowing as much.

They were quiet for the walk to Ami’s apartment, and while the older girl made tea. As she set a steaming teacup in front of Chibiusa, she asked softly, “Is there something you’d like to talk about?”

“No, there’s— Yes,” Chibiusa corrected herself. “Ami-chan, why do I have such ridiculous attacks as Sailor Chibi Moon?”

Ami took a sip of her own tea. “How do you mean?”

“I mean, why do I have such useless powers? Hearts, and sugar, and… and pink fluffy unicorns! I can’t even heal people, like Sailor Moon can!”

“It may not seem so now,” said Ami, “but you have the most important powers of all.”

“Me?” the younger girl asked. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Think about it, Chibiusa-chan. How did we defeat any of the enemies we’ve faced? Not with Mars’s fire or Jupiter’s lightning. It was your mother’s heart, and our love for her, that let us win.”

“Oh,” said Chibiusa softly. “I guess I’ve never thought about it that way.”

Ami smiled. “Your powers will get more powerful as you get older, Chibiusa-chan, just like the rest of us. You may not like to hear it, but you’ve just got to be patient.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said, but smiled back. “Thanks, Ami-chan.”

“You’re welcome.”

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tea with Ami [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027639) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
